Sunset
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Bella is part of the Volturi and has a boyfriend named Ryan and they have been dating 110 years but when the cullens come for a visit will Bella & Edward's history will soon come back for them, and take Bella's loved one away? Will Edward still have ashot
1. Meet me in the Garden

The sensation was excruciating, the fire in my throat burned like hell. But then again I felt like I was in the firry depths of Hell at the same time. The fire eventually calmed down when I was able to stand up. All of a sudden my instincts took over. I was running through a forest but I knew I wasn't in forks, where was I anyway? Suddenly was a crash of memories flooded my mind.

"_Bella I don't want you anymore." _

"_You don't want me?"_

That's all I remember. I was part of the Voultri now and I was as happy as could be. Jane, Heidi and I were best friends and nothing could get in our way. I had over 4,000 powers and I used about 2500 each day. I loved life. I was on the same diet _they_ had. I couldn't say their name out loud, it hurt too much. But yes I lived on Animal blood I didn't like thinking of myself as a murderer.

"Bella!" Heidi and Jane called in unison

"Hey! What's up?" I asked them.

"You have decision to make." Heidi explained

"And that would be?"

"Aro doesn't know how you will react when the Cullens come for a visit. So it is up to you whether or not we accept to their request."

"Sure I don't care if they come, I have Ryan now and I couldnt be any happier." I told them they nodded and walked over linking arms. Ryan was my boyfriend and he joined the Voultri after I did although we are only one day difference when we were created. I loved him, and I think I love him more then I loved Edward and I never thought that would be possible.

"Ryan?" I called and only 15 seconds later he was there in front of me.

"Good Morning Bella. How are we today?" I smiled and kissed him good morning.

"We have an issue; the Cullens are coming to Volterra and you are going to be on your toes, I don't know what this will do to me. He nodded and he knew that I was still somewhat breakable when it came to my feelings about the Cullens.

"Don't worry I have an idea. How about you meet me in the West wing garden tonight at 9."

I smiled and nodded and I kissed him goodbye.

Ryan and I have been together for 110 years and we haven't been married yet. But I was okay with that. If he asked I would say yes, we had all the necessary chemistry to last us our whole eternity and I was ready to move on to the next step in our relationship.

"BELLA!" Jane Yelled. I turned around and she had her look of a makeover in the future.

"Oh-No I'm not doing this again; I am not getting a makeover!" I wagged my finger in her face.

"Oh yes you are, you have to look hot and sexy for Ryan tonight." Jane told me

"You'll have to catch me first." I told her, and I ran. I could hear her from behind me and she was close.

Suddenly there were no footsteps behind me. I was all of a sudden on the ground with Jane on top of me. "Crap!" I muttered to myself

"Come on lets go." Jane said and dragged me to our closet.

"Hello Bella." Heidi greeted when I walked into my closet.

"Here try this on." Jane handed me an outfit, it had a white pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a purple scarf.

I walked into my dressing room and I loved the outfit. I walked out of the closet and I squealed, "I love this outfit!"

Heidi handed me a pair of black pumps and a purple belt with a purple bracelet and a black Marc Jacobs bag. I only had 1 hour till I had to meet Ryan in the garden for or date.

**Okay thanks for reading it is really late and I am tired so I will get the rest up tomorrow :) review and subscribe**


	2. DUDE 32,800 BUCKS

BPOV

"Bella, Can I speak to you for a couple minutes." Aro called from behind me

"Yes Master, but I really have to be somewhere in like 30 minutes, so can we make this quick?" I ask politely

"Don't worry you won't be late for your date." He told me. I nodded, he knew about everything.

"Bella, Are you sure you are okay with the Cullens coming to Volterra. This event will not mess up your relationship with Ryan will it?" Aro asked calmly. He was truly concerned about my feeling, a first for Aro.

"I'm sure Aro not to worry." I told him and he nodded and I put my shoulder to his arm to comfort him.

Whenever I put my hand to someone's shoulder they automatically calmed down, just one of my many talents.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet Ryan in the garden."

Ryan POV

My beautiful Bella would be here in less than 20 minutes. I was so nervous that if I was human I would be sweating like a pig. Tonight was the night I would make her mind. My right pant pocket feels like 5 billion tons. Tonight was a beautiful starry night. The weather was just right even though neither Bella nor I would mind it being -10 degrees outside.

"Ryan? Are you out here?" It was Jane _ugh she was going to ruin my night I could feel it_.

"Over here Jane." I called back to her

"Oh there you are Ryan; I was just wondering if you needed anything else for the big night."

"No I think I'm going to be okay." I reassured her she nodded and she walked off.

I looked at my watch and it was 9 o'clock.

"Ryan?! Are you out here?" My Bella called for me

"Over here Bella." I called out to my love.

"Hello Love." I greeted when she walked around the corner. She walked over to me and kissed me ever so softly.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Well first I have to tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous and stunning, I surprised that Felix hasn't followed you out yet." I told her. She smiled and laughed sarcastically. Her soft sugary voice echoed in my head.

"I was thinking we could go for a hunt and then call it a night." I told her which was hardly going to be the whole night. She frowned trying to hide it from me, she thought we were going to do something more and I knew she wouldn't see this coming.

BPOV

HUNTING! HUNTING! That's it are you kidding me. I frowned but when I saw him look at my face I quickly made the frown disappear.

"Come on let's get going before people start to talk." He told me, _what a lame excuse. _I put my purse down on the garden's bench and I took Ryan's hand and we ran off into the woods located behind the castle.

We took about 2 hours, the longest we have ever hunted before in a long while. We found a couple grizzly bears (which made me think of Emmett since _they_ were on my mind.) We caught a couple mountain lions and a couple wild boars, we were all over Europe, and so we caught a lot of animals.

"I should be good to go for another couple months, don't you think." Ryan commented I nodded and we walked into the castle ground and stopped by the garden to grab my purse, it was Heidi's so I didn't want to forget it. Ryan walked me to my room and before he left he stopped me.

"Bella?" He said and I took my hand off the door knob.

"Yes?" I answered confused but I think I know what he is doing; he slid down on one knee and continued.

"Bella I have always loved you and I will always love you. I want to spend all of eternity with me. Bella Marie Swan will you marry me?" He proposed. _HE PROPOSED!!!_

I almost screamed, but luckily I caught myself. "Yes! Yes I will Ryan, I love you!"

He reached into the box that was in his hand and took my hand and slide onto my ring finger a Tiffany and Co 3 diamond ring about 1 carat each diamond. I squealed and he stood up on his feet and I threw myself at him. He caught me and picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned in to kiss him.

I was there for about 2 minutes when Jane and Heidi come squealing out of the door and Ryan and I fell into the room when the door opened. We were leaned up against the door and then Jane HAD to open the door. We landed on the floor with Ryan on top of me. He got off of me quickly and I gave Heidi and Jane a glaring look then my mood changed when I saw then laughing with their hand over their mouth. I stated to laugh along with them and Ryan laughed along too.

"Oh My God Bella let me see!" Jane squealed

"Yeah get up and let me see, He didn't let me see it before your date." Heidi complained

"Wait you two knew?" I asked puzzled, then I laughed again and they nodded

"Alright Bella, I'll see you tomorrow morning when the Cullens arrive, you have fun showing off your new present." He said winking. He walked toward the door and then I stopped him,

"Wait I think you're forgetting something." He smiled knowing what he forgot and he walked over to me and kissed me ever so tenderly. I heard Heidi and Jane make gagging sounds. Ryan laughed and pulled away. "See you later." I called after him as soon as he walked out the door.

"Enough! Now let me see!" Jane screeched

I put my hand out and they gawked at the ring.

"DUDE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE SPENT ON THIS!" Heidi squealed again

"No." I said honestly

"32,800 bucks" Heidi explained, I gasped in horror at the number.

_Dude that was a lot of money. _I thought to myself


	3. Haven't gone shopping in 110 years!

The whole night and morning Heidi, Jane and I were picking out really sexy outfits for the morning greeting of the Cullens. Heidi was going to be wearing an adorable white dress with spots of black that started toward the middle and worked their way down it also had a black piece of cloth around the waist. It was fabulous she topped it off with a white and black diamond bracelet and black heals with a suicide opening at the toe.

Jane was going hunting and she didn't want to dress up to get dressed in formal wear and get it full of blood. Jane was what you could call the rebel of the Voultri; she wouldn't get in a lot of trouble because she was Aro's favorite. Jane was going to wear dark skinny jeans and a red checkered shirt with ruffles down the chest. She had a cross necklace and tall black boots.

I was going to see the Cullen Family in a Blue strapped dress and sliver pumps. It was then topped off with a silver necklace and silver earrings. "Bella it's time to go meet everyone and discuss the days plans." Ryan said through the door as I was about to finish my mascara when he cracked the door open.

"Well aren't we dressed up for the occasion?" He complimented and I smiled I walked over and kissed him hello. "So are we going shopping for the wedding after this mess is over with?" He continued.

Before I could speak, Heidi and Jane replied for me, "Yep." Ryan and I laughed and he took my hand and we walked out to the throne room.

"Ah Bella, Ryan Congratulations on your engagement." Aro congratulated

"Thank you Aro, we are very happy." Ryan thanked. He smiled and nodded

"Brother, our guests have arrived." Caius popped his head in the door and I saw the back of Esme's head.

"Places people." Aro commanded

Ryan and I walked over to our places that were side by side next to each other and gave him a final peck on the lips.

"Send them in." Aro continued. The door shut and I heard Caius welcome them to the throne room.

"Follow me right this way." Caius murmured

The doors reopened and Caius walked them in follow by Caius were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and then Edward. I had my mind reading skills on and my shield on around Ryan, Jane, Heidi, and Aro. I wanted to see their faces when they found out I was engaged, without cheating thanks to Edward and Alice.

_Bella? Is that Best friend Bella? _Alice whispered to Jasper

_Little sis, Bella oh Bella, boy have I missed her. _Emmett thought to himself.

_Oh Bella! I have missed my daughter dearly I can't believe she is here_. Esme thought

_Maybe it's not too late to get her back!_ Edward thought and I growled at him.

Aro stood from his throne and greeted his dear friend Carlisle. "Carlisle! What a pleasure. It's been way to long."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Carlisle thanked

Aro was about to speak when I cut him off.

"Aro if you wouldn't mind could I update the Cullens since they were such dear friends, and they are all thinking the same thing."

Aro nodded and then said in a kingly fashion, "Proceed." I smiled and nodded

"Hello Carlisle and Family. Welcome to Volterra, Yes it is me Bella Swan, but soon I will be Mrs. Ryan O'Neil." I let that sink into their think skulls and listened to their thoughts.

_Oh wow didn't see that one coming_ Rosalie commented in her head

_Crap, Edward's plan was to win her back; he will leave in 3-2-1. _Alice thought and with that I stopped him.

"Edward, Don't leave, you haven't heard the best part." I smiled an evil smile, knowing this news would set him off. "Your stay will be long enough for the wedding."

_YES! Excuse for shopping _Alice thought of course, no doubt about it she still loved shopping, but I spoke to soon. _I haven't been on a good day long shopping spree since Edward left Bella, 110 years ago. _I gasped. Then got off topic and asked Alice out loud, "Alice you haven't been on a full shopping spree since you left?" She sighed and nodded then stopped and replied, "How did you know about that?" I have been reading all of your minds. I have over 4,000 powers and I gain more every day. For example today I will inherit seeing the future and controlling people's emotions." Jasper and Edward gasped. I smiled and continued, "Anyway, Aro will fill you in on the rest of Volterra, and Ryan we have a wedding planner to get to." I looked at him and nodded. I took his hand and I turned around to see that Heidi was following, but where was Jane?"

"Hold on a second please." Aro asked, we were stopped in our tracks.

"Jane, why aren't you dressed appropriately?" Aro asked her with shock in his voice. His precious Jane didn't follow the rules as usual. _Boo-woo! _Don't get me wrong, I love Jane like a sister but sometimes she got annoying when it came to her getting in trouble.

"Aro, I was just hunting before I came, you expect me to get dressed up for these losers who broke my sister's heart?" Rosalie tried to launch herself at Jane for that comment but I controlled Emmett to hold her back, If I hadn't he would have let her go.

Aro summoned her to leave after that comment and we waited till she caught up with Heidi and then we left walking right through the Cullens and the guards opened the door. And we were off to go make wedding plans.

Okay that is chapter 3 did you like it? Rate and Review and just a FYI, you can find all visuals to everyone's wardrobe on my profile :) thanks Carrie


	4. I'm not seeing things I swear

As we sat in the car riding to the bridal shop, I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and the chemistry we had. My human memories were clouded and I couldn't stop trying to remember them. The time we spent in the meadow was the clearest. "Bella? Are you coming?" Jane asked. I hadn't realized that we were in front of the bridal store. I nodded and Ryan helped me out of the car. We walked in and then we saw our wedding planner, Tanya Denali. The name rang a bell but it didn't click until I looked at her desk. I walked over to her and greeted her. She embraced me in a hug and I looked over her shoulder and there were pictures of Laurent and Irina, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and then Edward by himself. I gasped and then pulled Heidi and Jane aside while Tanya greeted Ryan.

"Girls we have a problem and I need a new wedding planner, she can't be ours, see for yourself, go give her a hug and look at the pictures on her desk." I told them quietly. While they went to go look I told Ryan. He agreed that we had to get a new one. Heidi was the first one to give her a hug and she mouthed "Oh my god!" I nodded and Jane said the same thing. My phone rang and it was Aro.

"Bella, I hate to cut you planning day short but I need Heidi and Ryan back at the castle. I forgot I had other guests coming." Aro said solemnly

"Well you called just in time there is an issue with the wedding planner." I told him quietly so Tanya wouldn't here, "I'll see you soon." I finished and hung up.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry to make this short but we are needed with my father Aro." I butt into their conversation.

"It's no problem I had over booked your wedding planning with another couple anyway." She said working with me, "Did you want to schedule another appointment?"

"No I will call you, and Tanya don't call us, we will call you." I told her; just being around someone who knew the Cullens just sickened me.

She nodded and I took Ryan's hand and we walked out. "Bella does Aro really want us at the castle?" Jane asked.

"Yes that was who I was on the phone with. He needs Ryan and Heidi to do a couple guided tours for guests that are coming." I explained, Ryan groaned when he knew that we weren't spending the day together. "Ryan its fine it gives me more time to plan on how not to run into the Cullens." They laughed and I joined in with them. The car ride was silent and when we finally pulled into the Castle's garage, I kissed Ryan goodbye and Jane and I walked in together.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well I thought you were busy planning on how to avoid the Cullens?"  
She reminded me.

"Jane, I can't avoid them forever, if they are going to be at the wedding, I will talk to everyone except _him_, I have already figured out that they were lied to by _him_ and they are as innocent as I am." _He is the guilty one. _She nodded and she walked to her room and I walked into my closet and changed into my dark blue short trimmed tunic and a white pair of skinny jeans and studded ballerina flats with a locket, gold, silver and black diamond earrings, with a juicy charm bracelet Ryan gave me for my birthday a few years ago. I walked of my room texting Jacob, luckily he was still alive, he had made plans to come to Volterra for the wedding, but I hadn't told him about the Cullens until now.

While I was texting I hadn't been looking where I was going. Suddenly I walked right into Jasper.

"Jasper, I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." I apologized quickly and I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and he spun me around.

"Bella, don't ignore us like we aren't here. Alice is a wreck and your absence has killed our family. We had to drag Edward here in order for him to get a family vacation, and try to reconnect." Jasper explained, if I were human I would have tears streaming down my face, I _really truly_ have missed them. I jumped into Jasper's arms that were being held out for a hug, then I heard a screech, it was Alice, _of course. _ "BELLA, OH MY GOD!" I smiled and ran to her. She greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a very long hug. "Alice I have missed you so much." I complained

"And you think I haven't." she told me sarcastically

We linked arms and headed out to the garden to do some _major_ reconnecting.

We finally reached the garden and we sat on the patio furniture.

"Okay Bella first I just want to tell you, congratulations on your engagement." Alice said

"Oh thank you." I said, "Alice how is he, in all honesty?" She knew who I was talking about.

"Well Bella to tell you the truth, I don't really know, he left us about 75 years ago and we just got him back about 5 years ago. He told us that he had to leave because he was useless and he didn't want to sadden us anymore then we were. But instead of helping us not greave, he made us more upset with him not being here. It hit Esme the most. Such a good soul, but it was saddened the most when we left."

I was dry sobbing, just to imagine Esme so sad hurt me. "Alice? Are you out here?" A familiar voice called it was _him. _ I turned invisible, just one of my many talents.

As I sat there invisible, Edward walked around the corner. He walked over to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder. "Alice, have you seen Bella, I have to apologize, rumor is her wedding planner was Tanya and she left early." Alice smiled and then replied,

"Edward, she is right here." She gestured her hand to me but she couldn't see me, she did know I was invisible.

He shifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, "Alice I think you are seeing things."

"B-b-b-but she was right here, we were talking about you! I swear to you Edward I am not seeing things." Alice stuttered and flipped out. I laughed luckily no one can hear me when I'm invisible or I would have been ratted out by now. He laughed at her and turned around to walk back into the castle. Alice let out a big sigh. I turned myself visible again.

"BELLA DON'T DO THAT TO ME! YOU SCARED ME!" Alice yelled "WHERE DID YOU GO ANYWAY!"

"Alice calm down, I didn't go anywhere, I was sitting here the whole time. I can be invisible and can make anyone invisible." I explained and she nodded knowing why I used the talent just now.

"Come on I have to inspect your closet." Alice giggled.

"Fine, but do you first need to tell me if we will see him on our way to my room." She sighed and her face stood still with a blank expression. Then she became normal again and she replied, "Yes, when we reach the throne room he will be in there talking to Caius, asking him where you are." I nodded and told her, "Well I'll just get invisible again." She groaned and she yelled, "NO, YOU HAVE TO FACE HIM SOONER OR LATER, I'LL HANDLE IT AND IF YOU GO INVISBLE SO HELP ME BELLA."

I moaned and we walked back into the castle.


	5. Did I really know my own closet?

"So what does your dress look like Bella?" Alice asked me

"I want it either strapless or with spaghetti straps." I told her

"Oh hot." She approved.

We were at the door to the throne room and I opened the door very slightly and Edward was there talking to Caius.

"So do you know where she is or what?" Edward demanded

"No I told you that kid I don't know where Mistress Bella is now leave me alone!" Caius demanded and I laughed. Alice was about to walk in and I stopped her.

"Wait Alice, I want to see Edward jealous, I think it would be fun, show off my ring and see what happens." I asked her

"I thought you would never ask." She said smiling an evil smile.

I opened the door and she held my hand examining the ring carefully.

"Oh wow, Bella this is remarkable, I have never seen anything like it, do you know how much he paid?" Alice asked and I tried to hold back my laughter when I saw Edward turn around and growl at my ring and the idea of me getting married or at least not to him.

I answered her as if I didn't know Edward was in the room. "Heidi did research and he got it from Tiffany's and he said that he paid like $32,800." She gasped then whispered "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head no and she gasped again. I laughed, we were good at acting.

"Bella..." Edward called. I looked at him and answered, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you." Edward answered, I was about to answer when Alice cut me off. "Sorry Eddie-Poo but she is hanging out with me today, maybe tomorrow." I laughed and whispered, "Eddie-Poo?" She laughed with me and she said," It ticks him off and jealousy+ anger+ Edward = a very funny situation. I laughed even harder. Edward groaned and stormed off to his quarters.  
Alice and I were literally on the floor laughing when Ryan and Heidi walked in with the guests. We immediately straightened up and we were on our feet and we ran out of the room at human pace.

We didn't start to laugh again until we got to my room. Alice tried to gather herself, "So Bella where is your closet?" I lead her to the huge French doors and she gasped. "This is bigger than my closet!!!" I laughed.

"Alice honey breath, not all of it is mine." I tried to sooth. She took a deep breath and she smiled as if she were in heaven. "Oh my God! You have an ATM in your closet?" She questioned, "What where?" I asked, I don't even know my own closet! "Right here" she yelled back, I ran to her. She found Halloween town. My closet was big, we had things like shoe city and dress universe and things like that. "That was Halloween, 2021 I went as a playboy bunny and Ryan went as an ATM machine, don't ask why." I laughed, she laughed too. "Bella…I have missed you very much…" She said in all seriousness. "Alice I've missed you too, you have no idea."

"Bella if we missed each other so much, get out of Volterra and come back Forks with us, you can even bring Ryan."

"Well Alice, If I went with you don't you l think Ryan would have to go with me since we are getting married?" I told her pointed to my ring. She rolled her eyes and she walked over to Top Tropic. (Shirt department)

Hey sorry it's short, It's like 9 at night but hey I put 2 up in one day that's a record. :)


	6. A Good Day With Alice

"Bella, Are you in here?" Heidi called.

Alice and I were hiding, we felt like being mischievous Heidi was actually right in front of us but we were invisible. Ryan was next to her. I motioned Alice to walk behind them and then I would make us visible and then they would get scared. I don't know why but Alice and I were like high on like vampire crack, and it was hilarious. We were ready to become visible when Emmett came crashing through my door.

"That's it what have you done to my sister? WHERE'S ALICE!" Emmett yelled. _This should be interesting _

Ryan and Heidi turned around and started to walk over to Emmett, but they didn't hear us.

"BOO!" Alice and I shouted, Emmett Ryan and Heidi all jumped back in a defensive position. They all growled.

"Guys, calm down." Alice told them trying to hold back laughter. They got up and Ryan walked over to me.

"Baby, please don't do that again." He pleaded. I laughed, "I'm sorry, I just have all of this energy, it must be the best friend reunion." I told him honestly. He laughed and kissed me hello. But it wasn't a normal hello kiss, it was like a hello make out session, it was kind of awkward with Alice, Heidi AND Emmett there. I pulled back and asked him, "What brought on this?" He laughed

"Can't I kiss my fiancée hello?" He told me

"That's BS Ryan and you know it, seriously." I confronted him.

He sighed and then confessed, "Well; these visiting vampires are really frisky and I stayed away but I had to take early break, they were scary, oh and I didn't know if I lost you to that bastard yet." I laughed and I shook my head no. "Nope just you and me that's it." He laughed and I walked out of the room with Alice linked on one arm and Ryan's hand in my other hand.

We entered the lobby because I had to get an important file from Gianna. There we found Carlisle and Esme walking in the front door.

"Bella!" Esme called and I walked toward her. She pulled me into a very long hug, she whispered, "Bella, my daughter I have missed you so very much, come back with us." I pulled away and I smiled, "Thank you Esme, but I have family here that I am not yet ready to leave yet." I looked over at Ryan who was talking to Alice, Heidi, and Gianna. She nodded and sighed, "Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and I wish you and Ryan the best of luck."

"Thank you Esme, that means very much to me." I thanked her.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted. "Hi Carlisle, How are you doing?"

"Oh cut the crap and come here." Carlisle told me and I walked toward him and gave him another long hug. For him to say _cut the crap_, wasn't like him but I didn't mind, I missed them all so much.

"Bella are you ready, we have plans with Jane and Heidi again." Ryan called. I had totally forgotten, Jacob was coming in from the Airport and we were going to take him and Ryan suit shopping for the wedding.

"Oh right." I looked at Carlisle and Esme. "I'm sorry but I have to go get Jacob from the airport, he is flying in for the wedding."

"He is still alive?" Carlisle and Alice asked at the same time. I laughed and nodded

"Actually Bella, Jane and I totally forgot about that and we made plans with Felix and Alec, do you mind if we bail?" Heidi asked. I responded relieved, "Yes actually I was going to ask you to not come anyway."She stuck her tongue out and I introduced Ryan to Esme and Carlisle. They were very pleased to meet him, I knew he was feeling little awkward, so I tried to make it a little short.

"Well, we must be going, Jakes plane lands in about 20 minutes, and I still have to change." I told them nicely.

"Bye guys have fun." Carlisle and Esme called in unison. I turned around and waved goodbye and I grabbed the keys from Gianna to my McLaren and we were off to go get Jacob.

"So what was with you and Alice in the throne room today?" Ryan asked

I laughed at the memory. "Well Edward wanted to talk to me but Alice and I wanted to make him jealous so we came in from the garden and he was bugging Caius to see where I was and so before we entered, Alice was going on about my ring and.. well long story short, he got really jealous and mad and it was very, very funny, I'll show you when we get to the airport." I told him, he laughed and we talked more about the wedding.

We finally pulled up to the gate where Jacob was waiting. Jacob looked almost the same but his figure looked like a 50 year old, I didn't mind. "Jacob!" I yelled from across the gate. He smiled and waved when he spotted me. He ran to me with his duffel bag on his shoulder. "Hi Bella." He called and gave me a hug. Then he spotted Ryan, "Hey man what's up?" Ryan asked, Jacob smiled and walked over to him and started talking totally blowing me off. Jacob loved Ryan like a brother. I could tell Ryan was the right one, he was being so supportive of the Cullens coming back and Jacob loved him, and I think Charlie and Renee would have approved if they were around. They both died about 50 years ago.

"Okay guys break it up; we have a fitting for you two in like 15 minutes." I told they and we got in the car and we were off to Men's Warehouse.

Okay that s chapter 5 :) comment and review, ilk I said I wasn't going to post anymore until people reviewed but people are alerting and favoring so that's good enough for me all outfits described in the chapters are in my profile (and yes it's a visual.) thanks for reading -Carrie


	7. Yes i know what its like to be a virgin

EPOV

Bella was getting married and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My dead heart hurt more than ever, knowing I could never get her back was like Jane's pain power times three million. Today in the throne room I saw her with Alice; she was as beautiful as ever, immortality suits her very well. Ryan is one lucky person, he better take care of her or he will pay, if he hurts my girl he will regret it. _Wait what am I talking about, she isn't my girl_... This is so frustrating!

"Edward? Are you in here?" Rosalie called. I was sitting in the library reading Wuthering Heights, Bella's favorite book.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I answered.

"Well hello to you too." She was right I was being kind of rude wasn't I.

"Sorry Rosalie, It's just I'm frustrated." I apologized

"Well, we didn't know she was here, because if we did know we wouldn't have come. I don't know what this will do to us when we leave, but right now you need to be supportive of Bella, for crying out loud, she is getting married." Rosalie explained

"Yeah and not to me!" I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me.

"Edward, now that's not being very supportive." She told me

"Since when are you Mother Teresa of Bella anyway?" I spat

"Since we left her, my family is not the family I joined long ago, Emmett and I hardly _get down_ since we left her, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS NOT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOUR HUSBAND OVER A HUMAN!!!" She asked, and I did, I would die a virgin! Then I replied, "A matter a fact Rosalie I do, and I don't want any mental pictures!" I got up and walked out and took the book with me. I heard her sigh and start to cry tearless tears. I wandered around aimlessly around the castle, hoping to find Alice or Carlisle. I found Esme instead so it wasn't so bad.

"Hi Mom" I called.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" She asked in a motherly way.

"Not well, I've been better." I told her honestly.

"I know what you mean." She said trying to understand. I nodded and she took my hand and walked with me to the East Garden. That was just below Bella's room.

We sat on the bench and Esme continued, "Edward, if we had known she would have been here, we wouldn't have brought you here, we would have given you an option, whether you would have wanted to face her or not. The only problem is that Carlisle is afraid of what this visit will do to us. I don't want to go down the same road that we have been on for over the past hundred years. I don't know if I can take it anymore, Bella is like my daughter and I just can't leave her again." Esme started to dry sob when she got to the part of leaving Bella again. I started to sob to but I didn't make it known, inside ached so much and I love Bella so much, it hurts.

"Esme, I need to find her, try to make her listen." She nodded and with that I heard screeches coming from her window, Esme and I jumped up to her window, and it was Jacob, Ryan, Jane, Alice, and Bella, they were trying on Bella's wedding dress, they had just gotten, the wedding was only 2 weeks away and I was running out of time.

"Perhaps, you can talk to her later." Esme pointed out. I didn't smile, I frowned and jumped down and I went back into the castle.

BPOV

"Come on lets go try on your dress." Alice suggested, I groaned and Jacob, Ryan, Jane, Alice and I walked into my room and we were all going to try on our dresses and suits, Heidi was giving tours so she couldn't make it to our dress up session. The bridesmaids were Heidi Jane and Alice. My Maid of Honor was Jacob and he wasn't too happy about it. He wanted to be the Best Man but I told him that the MOH was the bride's version of the Best Man. Felix was Ryan's best man, but the only problem was, I had a feeling that Ryan was going to rip Felix's head off if he was but I'm going to take my chances. Right now I just wanted to get out of the wedding mode, it was so stressful. The wedding was in 2 weeks and things were almost ready. Aro was going to walk me down the aisle, and the Cullens have only been here for 3 weeks and I still haven't talked to Edward, I was doing pretty good, but I wanted a door closed and I had to shut Edward's so once this dress up session was over, I was going to go find him.

"Bella are you almost done?" Jane asked.

"Yeah you just have to help me zip up the back, I had a white cream colored dress on and a pair of white, bride looking heels. The dress was $318 and Alice wanted to get a more expensive dress but I wouldn't allow it. Ryan loved it and I loved it too. Jane walked into the dressing room and she helped zip up the back of my dress and she was already in her bridesmaid dress. The dresses were an off cream color white and a pair of the same colored heels with flowers on the tips of them. I wanted this wedding to be classic and It was going to be held in the West Wing Garden where Ryan and I met up the night he proposed. I was starting to get second thoughts, my body was just telling me that Ryan had done something he knew I wouldn't approve of and I just couldn't put my finger on it. My body was also telling me to go back to Edward, but I couldn't, I was too far into my relationship with Ryan to back out now, I know who to go to. _Esme._

Ooo cliffy okay review PLEASE!!!! All dresses outfit ECT. Are on my profile. –Carrie


	8. Victoria?

BPOV

I was finally done playing dress up, when Rosalie found me on my way to find Esme.

"Bella, I finally found you!" Rosalie yelled from across the common room.

"Hi Rosalie!" I greeted and she greeted me with a hug. I hadn't talked to her lately.

"Bella I am so sorry I have been so mean to you, will you ever forgive me?" She asked

"Of course, thank you for coming, but I really have to find Esme." I told her softly.

She nodded and replied," I think you will find her with Carlisle in the garden."

"Thank you Rosalie. I owe you one."

"No problem." And with that Emmett and Jasper come bursting through the common room doors and they are shooting each other with nerf guns. "HA I WIN!" Jasper yelled.

"Damn it… BELLA!" Emmett yelled with excitement. "Hi Emmett, I Jas—"I was suddenly caught up in a hug from Emmett and I couldn't breathe. "Emm…ett "

"Oh sorry little sis." He apologized

"Look I would love to stay and chat but I really do have to find Esme, its important."

"Wait Bella, could you put my hair on fire again, it's fun to see the reaction people give me when I walk outside." Emmett asked

"Sorry Emmett, Aro took it away when he found out that you almost set the library on fire last week. Now I really have to find Esme." I smiled a weak smile and I walked out of the Common Room and I ran out to the garden.

I passed Caius and Marcus and I finally found her.

"Esme!" I shouted and I ran to her.

"Hi Honey, do you need something?" She asked politely

"Yes, do you have a few minutes?" I asked

"For you sure, what's up."

"It's Ryan, I'm having second thoughts. I feel like he did something, that I wouldn't have approved of him doing."

"Okay sweeties are you sure it just isn't cold feet?" She asked concerned

"No, and that's not the only thing, my body his telli9ng me to get rid of Ryan and go back to Edward." I confessed and she gasped. "I know its bad isn't it?"

"Well, your body can't be right about the Edward part because, from what I understand is that you haven't spoken to him at all since we have been here." I nodded; she was right I should have talked to Edward first then went to her.

"Okay so is you saying that I should talk to Edward first and then goes to you?" I asked quickly, she was about to open her mouth and I cut her off

"Yes, thank you, you are a lifesaver. I'll talk to you later." I gave a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off to find Edward.

I looked in the music room and then I looked in his bedroom and then I looked in all the gardens and then I asked Carlisle and then I asked Alice and she said that she hadn't seen him at all today. _Ugh where are you! _ I ran to Alec's room and he was busy reading a book, "Alec is you in here?" I asked

"Come in." Alec bellowed, I was going to Alec because he was a good tracker.

"Alec can I ask you a favor?" I asked

"Shoot." He put his book down and he got up and walked over to me.

"Can I ask you to find where Edward is?" I asked quietly, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry what? Edward... as in Edward Cullen?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes damn it now can you tell me where he is!" I yelled and stomped my foot.

"Fine geez Bella I was joking, try the library. I hear he had been hiding in there the whole time waiting for you to come in." He told me

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you." I was so grateful for Alec. I turned around and then he grabbed my arm and twirled me around. "Hey you forgot something." He said and pointed to his cheek. I pecked him on the cheek and I ran to the library. I finally found him, he was sitting near the window and he was reading Wuthering Heights.

"Edward, are you in here?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, Is that you?" his velvety voice asked startled

"Yes, Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure come take a seat." He said as If he owned the library. I walked over to him and I sat down next to him. My hand was in the sunlight and it sparkled.

"How can I help you?" He asked mimicking me from what I said to him a few days ago when Alice and I were showing off my ring. I laughed and continued, "Um, Have you been listening to Ryan's thoughts since you have been here?" I asked and he growled silently when I spoke Ryan's name. I looked at him and he answered, "Yes, Why is something wrong?"

"Well, yes there is, I feel like he isn't telling me something important, something about his past."

"Well he hasn't thought of anything else except you o r the people in the present, he pictures him ripping my head off and he is picturing you and him on your honeymoon, or at least picturing it, it is sort of disturbing, but why are you coming to me when you have mindreading powers of you own?" he asked.

I answered his question honestly, "Well you see, I am limited with my mind reading powers; I can only read the people I either hate or have no Idea who they are and it is very frustrating, the only reason I could read you and your families thought was because I felt hatred toward you when you guys arrived."

He nodded understanding and then asked me a question, "I have to tell you something important."

I nodded and then he continued, "Bella, when I left you years ago, I left because I thought you were in constant danger because of me and who I am, which obviously if I hadn't left, we wouldn't be here in this conversation, we would of probably lived a happy life together."

"Wait what do you mean _lived_? Were you going to leave me human?" I said with confusion in my voice.

"Yes, and I know it was going to be wrong, but as soon as you had passed I was going to come to the Voultri and I was going to die myself and join you, knowing Jasper and Emmett would never help me." Edward continued, "Bella I am so sorry I left and I hope you will forgive me." He was dry sobbing and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and gave him a sideways hug and he stopped and hugged me back. "Edward, I am so sorry."

"Why, what did you do?" He asked confused

"I'm sorry that you had to find me engaged and not available, because if I wasn't I would so be yours."I told with interest in my voice. He smiled my crooked smile and raised his eye brow, I looked at my phone and it was 7:00 pm.

"Hey look I have to go; I am meeting Ryan at 7:30. Can you do me a favor, can search his mind and tell me if you caught anything fishy." He smiled and nodded "Thank you, I owe you one." I kissed him on the cheek and I went to my room to get changed, I put on an aero sweatshirt and yoga pants along with my UGG Tasman Slippers.

I walked out to the garden, and there was Ryan waiting for me. "Hi, honey." I walked over to kiss him but he moved his head and I kissed his cheek. "Is something wrong?" I asked

"Yes, yes there is." He said softly

"What tell me and we will fix it." I said scared

"What was done cannot be fixed." He said with anger in his vice

"Hello Bella." I looked around and there was Victoria.

Okay that's 8 and it's a cliffy :) thanks for reading –ox ox Carrie


	9. History came back to bite me in the ass

"Victoria, is that you?" I asked if I could I would be on the ground sobbing, what the hell she was doing here. I knew what was going to happen, I was going to die.

"Yes it's me. My little brother never told me that **you **were his fiancée." She said

"Excuse me, um brother?" I asked shocked, "Ryan!"

"You killed him; you killed my family's happiness." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"James, you and your so called family killed my sister's mate, and now something has to be done." He was about to lunged when I heard several footsteps come up from behind me, one voice spoke first,

"You touch her you'll pay." It was Aro

"It's not her you want, it's me." Edward spoke; I couldn't turn around knowing that if I did I would be blind sighted.

"You… you killed James?" Ryan asked.

"Yes and Bella had nothing to do with it, James was one of the reasons I left her to. If you will make 2 minutes of peace I will explain." Edward tried to make peace. Ryan nodded hopefully seeing that Edward was telling the truth.

"Don't Ryan; I told you he plays mind games, don't trust him." Victoria told Ryan softly.

Then suddenly Edward started to speak. "James and his coven found my family and Bella playing Baseball at a clearing, and hopefully you know James was a tracker and he wanted to take Bella away from me for her blood. My father was able to make peace but it only lasted 20 minutes, in the meantime Bella was able to escape with my sister and her mate and go to Phoenix with my sister's mate. Then James tricked her into thinking that he had Bella's mother. James led her to her old Ballet studio and there he didn't have Bella's mother and he had already bit her but luckily I got there just in time to save her from becoming a vampire." Edward summarized it perfectly although it seemed like he was talking ancient history.

"Bella is that true?" Ryan asked. I nodded and then spoke, "I even have the proof, but why would you plan on doing this to me, to kill me, I have told you Victoria wanted to revenge Edward and I, mate for mate and you never told me she was your sister."

"I was never given the full story and I didn't know you were talking about Victoria as in my sister." He told me honestly.

"I have the proof." I reminded him

"Can I see?" he said innocently.

I walked slowly toward him and I held out my arm, and showed him where James had bitten me, he gasped then looked at Victoria. She was still in morning over James and it was written all over her face.

"Bella I am so sorry, I thought this had happened while you were changed, I thought you had lied to me when you told me you were only changed a day before me. I had no idea, but it is still no excuse." Ryan said in a serious voice. I started hyperventilating.

"I can't believe you would pin this on me!" I yelled at him. "After all we have been through. For heaven sakes we were engaged."

"Were?" Ryan asked with confusion in his voice. I nodded and replied, "Yes you heard right."

With my fire making power, I started to make a small fire in the bird bath, "Yes were, and I'll prove it." I slid the ring off my finger and I threw it into the fire and make the fire hotter and hotter, it eventually melted, it was that hot. It burned the birdbath along with it. Ryan watched intensely and went down to his knees and started to sob.

"Did you really think that, if this was over and you survived we would still get married after you wanted to kill me, Ryan what kind of fool do you take me for?" I teased

"Well you were a big enough fool not to see through my ego and right into my history, Bella I'm not as nice as I am pictured." Ryan gathered himself and stood up.

"And you know what you're right. Aro may I?" I asked him, he knew what I wanted to do.

"If it's what you want." Aro said agreeing.

"Victoria I would watch closely." I teased her and there was evil in her red eyes.

I used my floatation talent and made Ryan go up in the air, and I ripped him to pieces in the air by using my mind. In the corner of my eye I saw Victoria try to escape, but I caught her just in time.

"Oh don't leave Victoria; the party is just getting started." I yelled over Ryan's blood curling screams.

Once I put Ryan's remains on the ground Edward and Aro burned them and I started to kill Victoria in mid air. Her screams filled the air and it was music to my ears, just like Ryan's screams were.

Once I put the remains in the fire, my heart started to ache, the love of my life, I had just killed. I started to sob when I walked back into the castle. Edward and Aro were still in the garden getting rid of the remains.

"Bella?! What happened?" Heidi, Jane and Alice asked and with as soon as I was going to speak, the rest of the Cullens came to me. I put my hand to each other their cheeks and I showed them the event (A/N she used Renesmee's power.) They all gasped and Jane and Heidi started to sob and morn with me. Jasper and Emmett were all like "Yeah you go Bella!" Alice and Rosalie smacked them in the back of the head and I left them and I continued to walk to my room.

Ok that was intense so yeah thanks for reviewing. And just a fyi if the exact picture links are not on my profile, if you hit one outfit and then scroll through the outfits that are but the author carriekakes then you can see all of the outfits they are all labeled on who's they are and what even they were used in.. (If that didn't make sense then email me)


	10. Got any Oreos?

I put on my Victoria secret pajama pants and a pink t-shirt and I layed in my bed dry-sobbing. Ryan was gone, I killed my fiancée. But in my defense he was going to kill me and even if he didn't he still expected me to marry him? _What the hell? _

"Bella, Are you in here?" Edward cracked my door open and the light from the hallway shined into my room.

"Yes, come in, just shut the door behind you. " I told him.

He walked in and he shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over to me and wrapped me in my arms and as I sat there tearing tearless tears; he hummed my lullaby, that always calmed me down.

"I've missed this so much." I stated in a whisper

"I have to Bella, I am so sorry I left." He whispered back.

"Edward, you don't have to apologize anymore you are forgiven unless you do one thing for me." I told him.

"Anything, name it." He said instantly.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked him

"Yes, but what is the point, neither you nor I can sleep anymore." He pointed out.

"Oh on the contraire, Edward I can make us sleep and not by killed you." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Oh really?" he asked interested. I nodded and smiled.

"Would you rather be human or just stay vampire and sleep?" I asked him

"Excuse me; did you say the H word?" He asked, and I laughed.

This was the best part of being around Edward; he made you forget all about your problems. Like now, I have totally forgotten why I was in here crying anyway, _oh that's right_ my fiancée and his narcotic sister tried to kill me. But aside from that he just makes me feel better about life and myself.

"Huh, well I haven't been human in over a hundred years, so I'll go human."

I nodded and pushed out my human power. Edward's eyes started to turn green, they were a gorgeous shade of green, and it was breath taking. "Edward you look so handsome has a human, I have never seen the human you, not even in pictures." I told him, it was kind of embarrassing, He laughed and replied, "Bella I have missed you muddy brown eyes, and ivory skin so much." I laughed and then our stomachs growled. Edward was about to say something but I beat him to it, "Snack time for the humans?" We laughed, and we got out of my bed, and I got my white robe on and we walked out into the hallway, we passed Carlisle, who was flabbergasted by our looks. Of course we were stopped to be questioned.

"Bella, Edward, why are you human?"

We shrugged and then I spoke, "We were hanging out and I didn't feel like being vampire so we became human." I smiled and then Carlisle shrugged. My stomach growled again. I said goodnight to Carlisle and then I started to walk to the kitchen but then Edward wasn't with me he whispered to Carlisle, "Whatever gets her back." I laughed and Carlisle rolled his eyes. Edward finally caught up to me and we headed to the kitchen.

"What did you want to eat?" I asked him when I opened the pantry doors.

"Got any Oreos?" Edward asked. I nodded and I grabbed the Oreo container and then I grabbed two glasses of milk. We had an Oreo licking contest and I won but by the 3rd round I was going to puke if I ate anymore. We finished our milk and then headed back to my room. I looked at my phone and it was 10 o'clock. We climbed back into bed and we both fell asleep in each other's arms, just like old times.

EPOV

Once Bella and I were done eating our Oreos and drinking our milk we went back to her room and fell asleep. I hadn't dreamed in over 200 years, so this was going to be interesting.

"You'll pay for this Cullen. You will hurt her again, and this time you both will not come out alive." It was Ryan, he was teasing me, but it wasn't working.

"How am I going to hurt her? And how am I going to die when you are long gone and dead?" I teased right back.

"You will leave her again, just like you did over 100 years ago. How are you going to manage a relationship while she is in Volterra and you will be where you and your loser family came from?" He said as if it was obvious.

"First of all Bella and I are not together, hello her fiancée just tried to kill her and you think I'm that selfish to lay all of that on her? Second, she is coming back with us, she would have but you were holding her back, but now you aren't holding her back, she is now free to come back with me and my family." I yelled at him.

All of a sudden I was woken up by the morning sun. I rolled over to say good morning to my Bella, but she wasn't there, in her absence she left a note.

_Edward,_

_I had to hunt or I would kill you, I woke up vampire before you. If you aren't human before 11 o'clock go to Heidi and she has the power to change you back. Hope you have a good day, I should be back by 4 o'clockish See you later –B_

Well, I had my morning free and I was still human, but being human wasn't so bad, so I figured I would show off my humanness to my family.


	11. Will you be my fake girlfriend?

EPOV

By the time Bella got back to the castle it was 4 o'clock and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get her back. I couldn't stand not kissing her, she was my soul mate and I love her more than anything. That and I was sick of Tanya on my back, to take her back, considering that I never had her to take her back. My phone started to vibrate. _Speak of the devil, a text from TANYA!_

_Hi Eddie, I was just wondering if you had thought about my little proposal. Call me Tanya 3_

I texted her back:

_Hi Tanya, look I don't think of you that way please stop texting me or calling me _

Before I hit send, Bella walked in the door. "Hi!" Bella greeted as she came in the library. Then that sparked an idea. "Hey Bella, do you remember yesterday how you said you owed me a favor?"

She nodded and grinned. "Well could you pretend to be with me for 5 sec while I get Tanya off my back?" She laughed and then replied, "So you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend the day after I killed my fiancée?" I had totally forgotten about Ryan… I quickly answered,

"I'm sorry; you don't have to do it if you don't want to." She laughed again; I must have missed what was so funny.

"No don't worry about it; I am totally over the whole thing." She reassured me

"Bella, you have to be kidding me, the love of your life just died and you're saying that you're over it?" I asked shocked

"Will you stop asking questions, if you don't I won't be your fake girlfriend." She threatened; she was so hot when she made a threat.

I started to text Tanya and then started again:

_Hi Tanya, look I don't think of you that way please stop texting me or calling me, I have a girlfriend and we are very much in love. Thanks again EDWARD!_

Bella was reading over my shoulder. I hit send and she spoke, "What the heck you didn't need me to be your fake girlfriend. You were texting." I laughed and shook my head no. "Just wait for it…" And within a minute of that my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it said:

_Call from TANYA: DON'T ANSWER! _

Bella took the phone out of my hand and then answered it.

BPOV

I took the phone out of Edward's hand and then answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a snobby tone, as if I were some hooker.

"Hi, are you Edward's girlfriend?" Tanya asked

"Yes, what are you gunna do about it?" I asked her.

Edward was literally on the phone laughing. It reminded me of the time Alice and I were laughing and then Heidi and Ryan's tour groups came in. _God what was I doing. _I still loved Ryan and I killed him, I was a murderer and there was no way of getting him back. Tanya was trying to threaten me but it wasn't working because one, I wasn't paying attention, and two, she was saying how Edward was hers first, ECT. I answered quickly and said, "Look just stop calling and texting and voice mailing Edward, back off he is mine!" and I snapped the phone shut and I threw it on the Library couch and stormed out.

_Edward was right; I wasn't ready to pretend to be someone else's girlfriend. _

**Okay that's the end of 11 sorry its short but I am making this up as I go along, and yea so ill start 12's planning then type it. Thanks for reading, Carrie ox **


	12. Deja Vu?

EPOV

Bella was giving Tanya the dirt and it was hilarious, she was a very good actress. I was on my knees laughing, knowing I had been waiting for this moment for ever. _Literally. _Suddenly Bella yelled, "NOW LEAVE EDWARD ALONE, HE IS WITH ME!" she snapped the phone shut and then ran out of the room. I stopped laughing immediately. I ran out the door and started to look for her. I was about to open the door as I heard Bella human and crying. Out of the blue, Heidi tackles me.

"Woo there lover boy, let her be. She still loves Ryan, that's why she ran out; she was nowhere near being ready to be your fake girlfriend. When you left her, she did the same thing for Ryan; she pretended to be his fake girlfriend. She did the same thing over you, she ran back into the castle and she locked herself in her room and cried. This is kind of like déjà vu so just leave her alone and when she is ready, I'll have her come find you or I'll come find you so you can go find her. But this will be her last time crying about Ryan, when it happened with you; it was her last time crying over you, she moves on from here." Heidi reassured me. _Wow, I really left her broken. _I thought to myself. Heidi then spoke,

"Yes you did and if you want I can show you."

"What? How did you know I was thinking about how I left her?"

"When she turns herself human, all her powers, float around in the castle. And whenever she turns human, all her powers go to me, because she trusts me with them. She knows that I will return them to her. She already had mindreading abilities so I didn't get your power; I got the same one but Bella's version." (A/N if that didn't make scents, then don't worry about it, it's not critical to the story. :])

I nodded and she walked away. I walked back to the library and sat back in my little section and continued to read Wuthering Heights.

BPOV

I slammed the door to my bedroom. Heidi was in our closet and in her eyes were regret, sorrow, grief and sadness. I wanted to cry real tears. I was sick of this dry tear crap I turned myself human and all my powers faded into Heidi, she nodded knowing what was going to go on from here. This happened before. Ryan wanted me to be his fake girlfriend and I couldn't, I ran back here and cried about Edward. I cried myself to sleep and dreamed of unpleasant dreams. _Talk about déjà vu_.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Can you bring me back, I want you back." Ryan came up from behind me.

"Ryan, you were going to kill me. And you seriously want me to bring you back?" I asked him.

He nodded and started to kiss my neck. I pulled away.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I was stupid and dumb." Ryan apologized.

"I know, I am too."I told him honestly, I was I killed him. I couldn't handle this anymore. I had to wake up.

"Ryan, I have to go now." I told him softly

"NO I WON'T LET YOU GO! NOT BACK TO HIM AT LEAST!" He shouted and then he slapped me.

I grabbed my cheek from where he slapped me and with that I woke up. I was vampire again and I got up and changed my clothes. I changed into a white ruffled blouse and a pair of jeans. I put in my heart earring and I put on my peep toe black pumps. I walked out of my room and there was Heidi and she pointed toward the library.

EPOV

I heard high heeled footsteps clacking on the tiled floor. I bookmarked my page; I was at the part where they had just found each other again. I hoped that that would be me in a few seconds. I dropped the book and stood up and there she was running toward me.

"Bella!" I whispered

"Edward!" She whispered back in a calling way. She ran to me and hopped in my arm she tilted her head and kissed my lips.

_Boy, have I missed this. _

**Okay that's 12. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I got bad report on my interim so my parents limited my computer time to one hour and right now I have been on for 2 hours and yeah so got to go before I get caught. Thanks for reading xoxo Carrie 3 **


	13. To The Hell Where I Belong

This kiss was amazing, I was wrong when I said that I loved Ryan more than Edward. My love for Edward is so high that no one can reach it. _No one_! Our kiss lasted a long time; this kiss was our reunited kiss. This kiss sent electricity throughout my whole body. I pulled away and Edward dropped me down to the floor gently.

"Wow that was…" Edward trailed off

"Amazing." I finished his sentence. He nodded and swallowed.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left, I've loved you forever. " He repeated for the hundredth time today.

"Edward its fine, your forgiven if you can't tell by now." I told him. He nodded and smiled my favorite crooked smile that could blind you a thousand times if you looked at it for too long. He pulled my closer to him and kissed me again.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice interrupted. It was Carlisle. "Bella you are needed in the meeting room in your Voultri uniform." I nodded and walked past Carlisle a little embarrassed and went to my room to change.

EPOV

Bella walked out to go to her meeting and Carlisle walked in.

"Son, what were you thinking?!" Carlisle scowled. I looked to the ground and didn't say a word.

"Do you know that you are going to have to leave her AGAIN?" Carlisle informed

I nodded then as he was about to speak I cut him off. "Stop Carlisle, I know but Bella will come with us!"

"And that's where you are wrong!" Carlisle almost shouted, he was furious. My eyes widened.

"Bella's little meeting she is attending is about the guard and how long they still have till their term is up. EDWARD SHE CANT LEAVE FOR ANOTHER 9 YEARS." Carlisle shouted.

My jaw dropped and I let myself back into the place I've been in for so long. Back to the hell where I belonged. Back to the place where Bella didn't exist. I started to tear tearless tears.

BPOV

I got changed and I walked over to the meeting room with Jane and Heidi. I told them about what had happened and they squealed and giggled. Alec had called me over as soon as I was about to open the door to the meeting room.

"Bella!" Alec called and he summoned me over to him.

"Hey Alec, what's up?" I asked, he had concern in his voice and eyes.

"Bella, I know what you did, and you and Edward cannot be together, not yet at least." My joyous smile turned upside down and I stuttered.

"w-w-what?! Why!" I whispered in a demanding time.

"You can't leave the Voultri for another 9 years!" Alec explained "And once the Cullens leave they can't come back for another 50 years."

I sobbed a little and my dead heart shattered into a million pieces. It had taken me so long to put it back together. I went back to that safe hiding place behind the brick wall and tried to shelter myself once more but the walls just came crumbling down.

Marcus came out from behind the door and hinted to Alec and I that we were late, "Shall we." I nodded and Alec and I walked in as Aro started to speak.

"Hello, as you all know our guests, the Cullens will be leaving next Monday. And as the rules follow they can't come back for another 50 years unless in the meantime they want to join us." Aro stared at me the whole time he was speaking. It was very uncomfortable so I looked down at my thumbs that were holding my hands together from punching Aro in the face.

"Now Marcus will be going around the table to tell you when your term is up." Caius announced

"Heidi, 1 year. Jane and Alec 2 years. Bella… 6 months." My eyes widened and the wall tumbling down was sent in rewind and it built itself back up. I gasped and once Marcus was done reading off the names Aro announced, "Meeting adjured"

Everyone filed out but I stayed behind to talk to Marcus.

"Marcus, I thought I still had 9 years left before I could leave."

"Don't look at me Bella; Aro cut your term not me." I nodded and walked off to Aro's office.


	14. Son of CARLISLE

I knocked on Aro's office door and Aro called me in. "Come in Bella dear!"

I walked in and stood by the door.

"Aro, why did you cut my term? I don't want to smooth crap either." I demanded

"Bella, I wanted you to be happy and you staying in Volterra and having the memory of Ryan with you will not make you happy. So I cut your term to 6 months."

I was shocked and I didn't want to stay 9 more years with the Cullens back so I put on my act.

"Oh yes I miss him very much. Thank you Aro I owe you one."

I said goodbye and ran to Alec.

"Alec, where's Edward?!" I shouted from across the hall. I ran down to meet him

"I don't know Bella, I haven't seen him, and I think he went hunting." Alec responded

"Okay thanks Alec."

I ran to my room and when I opened the door Jacob was there sitting on my bed with a piece of paper in his bed.

"Jacob, have you seen Edward?" I asked him.

He shook his head and then handed me the piece of paper I read it slowly.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I have left again, when I said I wouldn't and I am so sorry, I thought this would be the best way. I will see you in 9 years, please come and find me when your term is over .I figured this would be a better to say goodbye. I'll love you forever, - Edward Cullen _

I started to hyperventilate. He left me again after he said he was never going to leave me again. We were just getting things back together! I know who I had to see only one person. _Alice_

I ran to Alice's room. I found her starting to pack to leave on Monday. "ALICE!" I yelled and she jumped into a defensive position. She should have seen me!

"Oh Bella, don't do that---"Alice replied but I cut her off.

"Alice now's not the time, Edward left again. He thought I still had 9 years left but I only have 6 months. Aro cut my term!" I handed her the note and her face went blank and then came back to the present.

"Alice, what is it." I asked

"CARLISLE!!" She screamed. I plugged my ears. About one minute later Carlisle walked in with his ears plugged to. Alice started to yell at him. "This is all your fault!" He raised both hands as if he was being held gun point. Alice shoved the letter in his hands. He read it over carefully. He gasped.

"And you know what! I don't have to stay 9 years; I only have to stay 6 months due to Ryan's death." I yelled at him and stormed out the door. I ran back to my room and started packing. I knew exactly where Edward was. _Forks, Washington_.

Jacob had already packed his bag once I had gotten back to my bedroom. We ran out to Gianna and I took one week vacation and we grabbed a car and scurried to the airport.


	15. Leaving Tomorrow

"Edward, it's been a week, and now I have to go back to the Voultri, you promised you were coming." I told him as he was sitting on his couch.

"I know I'm coming." He sighed. He grabbed his suitcase and then brought my suitcase and his out to the car. We got in and headed off to the airport.

The flight took forever, first it was delayed another hour so Edward and I went hunting for a little bit. Once we finally got to Volterra Esme was the first to greet us, she was sitting on the garage stairs.

"Don't you ever leave without telling me of all people where you were going. I was worried sick." Esme scowled, she looked at me and sighed,"The good child. Bella thank you all so very much."

"No problem I got my perks out of it." I told her and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as one of the garage attendants came and got our bags and luggage.

"So are you guys really together?" Esme asked. We both nodded and Edward kissed my cheek. She smiled and then clapped her hands. "Good now my family is all together and happy, does anyone else know?"

"Well from the Cullen's it's only Carlisle but he thinks that we were acting on the crisis at hand." Edward told her.

"I'm sorry what? Are you saying my husband caught you two and didn't bother to tell me and what do you mean the crisis given?" Esme asked

"Well really it was Tanya's fault." Edward explained. Esme had a very confused look on her face.

"Edward asked me to pretend to be his fake girlfriend two days after I killed Ryan. When I was pretending I had lost it and I ran off and changed human and cried myself to sleep. It usually only takes me a day to move on, but then when I went to go find Edward, Carlisle found us kissing in the library and he came to tell me that I had a last minute meeting then he told Edward that I still had 9 years to be in Volterra, Edward left and then now I only have to stay 6 months. Once I got to Forks, I found him and we became one in more ways than one but yes Carlisle knew and didn't tell you." I finished my long explanation. She nodded taking everything in.

"When you say you connected in more---"Esme asked with an eye brow raised

"Don't worry about it." Edward quickly cut her off. I laughed and Esme linked her arm with mine and we walked in and were greeted by everyone.

"Bella!" Heidi screeched.

"Heidi I missed you!" I called and ran to her for a hug.

"So how was it? If anything dirty happened show me!" Heidi demanded quietly. I rolled my eyes. Heidi was always one of those people to be dirty and want to know about everyone's sex life. I put my palm to her cheek and showed her what I found in the meadow, then showed her very little of what we did in the meadow. I maybe showed her 2 seconds.

"Ah Bella, welcome back, I hope you had a good vacation." Aro said his arms spread open.

"Yes Aro, thank you for giving me the time off." I thanked him as I took my palm off Heidi's cheek. I turned around to look for Alice and Jane. I had found Jane but there was no Alice. Everyone was there including Jasper.

"Where's Alice?" I mouthed to the family. Everyone shrugged except for Jasper. A wave of calmness came over me then I started to try to read Jasper's mind.

_She is coming back from a shopping trip. _Jasper thought. I nodded and then turned around to look at Aro.

"Bella, could I talk to you in private?" Aro asked. I nodded and then followed him to his office. Gianna looked worried when I passed. Aro held the door open for me. God only knows what was coming.

"Bella, where were you this week?" Aro asked

"Forks, Washington." I told him.

"Why were you there?" Aro asked

"I don't see how that is any of your business Aro." I told him politely.

"Yes, it's not but it seemed like as soon as our guest, Mr. Cullen left, you had to follow him." He explained.

"My job for the Voultri is to insure that our guests are pleased and happy is it not?" I asked testing his patients. He nodded. "Mr. Cullen wasn't happy, or pleased, so I went after him. I did my job, but on my own time."

"But have you forgotten what that family has done to you?" Aro tested

"Yes, I haven't forgotten, but it isn't as bad as what Ryan did to me, forcing me to kill him, to protect myself." I raised my voice a little.

"Bella, I am just looking out for you." Aro whined.

"Save it. If you were really looking out for me then you would let me pack my things and let me out tomorrow when the Cullen's leave, because if I stay another 6 months, I won't be doing anything, we have no guests aloud to be back in Volterra till next year. Let me go Aro, I will be with the Cullen's anyway!" I raised my voice, miffed that he was butting in to my personal life.

"You're right, I give you today to pack and say your far wells, to your best friends, oh yes, Heidi and Jane did you forget about them?" He yelled back, but I wasn't afraid.

"No, they are on my mind all the time, and when they are done their term, they will be a loud to join me, if it be their will." I told him. "You were saying."

"You're right, go pack today then leave tomorrow; I have no other use for you." Aro yelled furious.

"Thank you Aro. It was a pleasure working with you." I told him getting my voice back into calm voice. I turned around and walked out of his office.

"Are you okay, I'm pretty sure the whole castle heard you two." Gianna asked.

"Yes, I am leaving tomorrow; it was a pleasure working with you." I told her truthfully.

"Yes, you too." She smiled; Gianna had only been here 2 years, so I wasn't going to be hard to leave her. I smiled then walked away.

"Bella, what the hell was going on, we thought he was going to kill you." Rosalie asked as soon as I walked down the halls where the Cullens were waiting outside their suites.

"I'm leaving with you guys tomorrow if I am still invited in the family." I told them and they all said yes. Edward and Alice came running up from behind me. I turned around and Edward lifted me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his hips and bent my head and he kissed me softly but tenderly.

"Hey get a room!" Emmett joked. Edward backed up without breaking the kiss and kicked his door open. I pulled away and laughed.

"Come on let me down." I told him. He laughed then put me back down on my feet. We walked out and back into the hall. Alice found me and gave me a hug.

"I am so happy, I get my sister back!" Alice whispered

"Me too, I have missed you all too much in order to let you leave me for another 6 months." I told her.

"Well if you excuse me I have to go tell Heidi, Jane and Alec, and still pack." I told them. They all nodded, understanding my dilemma. I kissed Edward goodbye and then ran back to my suit.


	16. Watching My Past Fade And Starting A New

"Bella, are you okay?" Jane asked as I walked into my closet.

"No, I'm afraid I have some news." I told them. Heidi, Alec and Jane were all lounging around in the closet having a little fashion show. The music immediately stopped as Heidi hit the button on the remote.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alec said as he undid his pose where he was standing on the built in runway.

"I'm leaving, again… for good." I whispered the last part.

"Wh-Wh-What!?!" Heidi stammered. I nodded

"So I have to pack, I figured I would come say goodbye." I told them as my voice cracked.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Jane said furious. She started to inflict pain on me but I put her in the air and threw her to the wall. The wall had a few pieces fall from the marble, but you couldn't see threw the next room luckily.

"Jane I swear, I'm already stressed enough, let me be." I warned. She got up, rubbed the back of her head, and dusted herself off.

"Bella, you can't go, remember who helped you through the pain they put you through. So you are going to be put through the pain again!" Jane shouted.

"Jane, I told you leave me alone, this place is so dull, it's pathetic, I want to leave this place and discover things, like a life! I want to do it with my real family, The Cullens and if you can't respect my wishes then you aren't my real friends." I yelled.

"Bella, I will miss you. Please come and visit." Heidi whimpered, trying to make peace.

"I'll tell you what, when your term is over, come find me and come join me. You may not like the Cullens very much now, but you and Alice will be inseparable. You guys will go shopping everyday and so much you will be sick of it." I promised.

"I will." Heidi vowed. I nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to pack. Alec, I'll love you like a brother always. Thanks for being there." I told him, "Jane." I said and walked over to my side of the closet and packed all of my clothes and belongings.

It took me about 3 hours and 50 suitcases later to pack all of my things. I put all of my things on my bed and then walked out to see if anyone else needed packing. First stop, Emmett and Rosalie. I walked to their rooms at a human pace, my heels clacking on the tile below my feet. I knocked on the door and Rosalie opened it.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, wondering if you needed help with packing." I told her. She looked behind her and then quickly answered,

"Nope, we're good. I have to go… my uh…" Rosalie stumbled and looked down at her feet.

"Ok, EW! Mental picture, go it." I told her and ran off. The door slammed behind me. I shook it off and headed to Edward's room. I knocked and opened the door. No one was in there.

"Edward, you in here?" I called.

"In here Bella!" Edward called from the closet. I ran toward the closet. Alice was sitting on Edward's suitcase while Edward zipped it.

I laughed, "Whatcha doing?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Alice went shopping while we were here and it all doesn't fit in my suitcase." Edward explained. I laughed again.

"Here let me help." I told them. "Edward get off, Alice jump down." With my mind I duplicated Edward's suitcase. "There, not put the other clothes in the new suitcase." I told them with Alice in awe.

"I didn't know you could do that."Edward and Alice said in unison. I smiled.

"Alright, come on we have a plane to catch." Esme said as she came in the room. I jumped not knowing she was in here.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you." Esme apologized.

"It's no problem, I just duplicated Edward's suitcase and it took a lot out of me that's all, I'll get in back in like 4 minutes." I told her.

"You can duplicate things?" Esme asked curious. I nodded.

"Oh, well you'll have to show the family later, we have a plan to catch." Esme said again. Edward had just zipped his new suitcase then put them in his hands.

"Bella, where are your things?" Edward asked.

"A better thing to say is, where is your mall. I have over 50 bags." I told them proudly. Alice's jaw dropped and then I had Edward follow me to my room. I had gained my powers back and then transported them to the car.

"Wow, I didn't know you had all of this power." Edward commented. I nodded. We got in to my McLaren while the rest of the family got in their cars and we drove off. I didn't say goodbye to anyone besides Heidi and I gave her the address to the Forks house. While Edward drove I turned around in my seat and watched the castle disappear behind the hills and watched my past fade.


	17. Going Home

"Flight 435 now boarding, will all passengers please go to gate A for boarding." The voice came over the intercom.

"That's us, you ready love?" Edward asked me.

I frowned and then nodded.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I can't help but feel that Ryan is still alive, somewhere. I don't feel I really killed him for him never to appear again." I admitted.

"Shh, Bella it's alright. He's gone, promise." He whispered. He kissed my forehead and he took my hand and we walked toward the gate where the family was waiting. They smiled and I smiled back. We walked into first class and took our seats. I was sitting in the middle of Alice and Edward. Alice was on her laptop on a website call polyvore, it was all fashion. You could pick out dress and outfits and put them together. It was kind of cool. I had my laptop out talking to Heidi on AIM.

**Heidivolturioxo: OMG! I miss u like crazy!**

**Bellaslostdriftingheart: I miss you too. Promise you'll come find me when your term is over?**

**Heidivolturioxo: Promise I hate it here. Jane is starting tick me off though. I think I might take a vacation soon.**

Before I told her that she was welcomed again I looked up at Edward. He nodded knowing what I was going to tell her. I smiled and kissed him cheek.

**Bellaslostdriftingheart: well come visit us and u can check us out before you decide to come stay with us in 2 years.**

**Heidivolturioxo: Now that I think about it I have been with them for like 55 years.**

**Bellaslostdriftingheart: well confront Aro, check the docs. If he says no then threaten him that you'll quit and then if that doesn't work call me and I'll do it for you :)**

**Heidivolturioxo: haha thanks bells but I g2g more tours :(**

**Bellaslostdriftingheart: oh Heidi. U cnt hunt ppl when you come live with us.**

**Heidivolturioxo: yeah, Ik I am switching over.**

**Bellaslostdriftingheart: alright I'll see you later call me if you anything!**

**Heidivolturioxo: will do lylas**

**Bellaslostdriftingheart: lylas 2**

I signed off and looked at Edward. He was deep in thought I could tell because he was frozen and he looked a tad lost.

"Bella, what do you think of this outfit?" Alice asked. She slide her laptop to me.

"To be honest I love it." I told her honestly.

"Would you wear it?" She asked.

"Totally it's hot." I told her. She looked at me weird and just shrugged and ordered it.

"Attention Passengers we will be landing in Port Angeles in 15 minutes please have all seatbelts fastened. Flight attendants please prepare for landing." The pilot announced.

I sat back into my seat and put my seatbelt back on. I sighed and then tilted my head to the side.

"Something wrong, love?"Edward asked.

I turned my head to face him, "Kind of, I haven't been back to Forks since Charlie died, and I haven't seen Renee since Ryan and I used the tickets Carlisle and Esme had gotten me for my 18th birthday. Not that I talked to her face to face. She was so broken when I had 'died'. Phil eventually left her for a few months to travel. We ended up getting there in time to see him leave the house." I told him.

"How did Charlie die?" Edward asked.

"Victoria got to him. She broke into the house and demanded to know where I was. The she killed him when Charlie told her I was dead." I whispered. Edward's eyes were wide with shock. "Aro and his wife has always been my parental figure." I told him.

"Did you go to Renee's funeral?" He asked.

"No, Phil was still alive and I couldn't be there. Renee ended up in a nursing home; Phil couldn't take care of her anymore."I told him.

"Bella I am so sorry." He apologized. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Not your fault." I whispered. He smiled a weak smile and we walked off the plane.

There we got our bags and we stepped into the non public eye and I transported our luggage to the house. Now that we were empty handed we ran into the woods and ran back to the house. On the way we killed a few animals, but it was worth the detour. We finally got to the big white house that rang dim bells in my head. My memories of Forks were cloudy but still memorable.

"Love, are you coming?" Edward asked. I hadn't realized that I had stopped in front of the door. I shook my head to shake it away. And I smiled, he held out his hand for me to take it and I did. He pulled me close to his side.


	18. Contest

CONTEST!

Okay so I gotta contest and I am not updating till I get some people entered and ready. So you have to go to my website **.com/** and then go to news and then you go to Ready Set Write and there is your mission if you choose to except it :) so if you want me to update my stories you have to enter the contest :) thanks a lot Carriekakes


	19. Tis the Season for an Author's Note

Okay so I am kind of disappointed that no one entered my contest so if you were going to enter just PM me so yeah now I am back to updating: P (it was relaxing not having to update) All I did was just write other stories and yeah so next thing should be updating which I can so now that I won't have school and I might be getting a laptop for Christmas!!! WOO-HOO so if I get a laptop I can update faster!!!! WOO-HOO round of applause for updating!!!! Hah ok so I'm going to go update now :) happy holidays to everyone and happy New Year :) Be Safe too :) haha twilight humor haha best wishes -Carrie


	20. Stupid cracker crumbs

I walked into the big white house and memories upon memories came flooding back to me. In the corner of the Foyer stood Edward's grand piano, big black and well… grand. They must have gotten a new one after what had happen on my 18th birthday. But what I realized the second I walked in, I couldn't dwell on the negative memories that had happened while here in Forks. I had to lean toward the positive memories that had been left behind.

"What do you think Bella?" Esme asked

"About what?" I asked, I must have been zoned when they asked me a question.

"Designing your own room, silly." Alice informed

"Uh sure, I guess it would take me mind off some things." I shrugged.

"Well you can use Edward's room for now while I build your room." Esme smiled sweetly

"That's really not necessary I was thinking of buying Charlie's old house if it was still standing." I told them

"Non-cense." Esme waved her hand toward me and laughed a small laugh.

"No seriously I wouldn't want to impose since I wouldn't be in the best of moods some days and I would really like to see if I could get Charlie's house." I told them while holding a smile on my face.

"Well just let me have my fun and let me build you a room and you can still have Charlie's house but you'll just have another room here." Esme settled the conversation.

"I can handle that." I smiled at her sweetly. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Good to have you back dear." Esme whispered.

"I'm glad to be back, Esme."I told her.

"Well I'm off to hunt, anyone want to come?" Carlisle asked as he clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"I will dear just let me get my coat." Esme told him.

"Anyone else?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward. His eyes were pitching black.

"Edward go you need it." I told him

"I'll be fine. I don't want to leave you here by yourself." He whispered

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go around town anyway, nothing fun. Now go." I shooed him away.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning. If you need me call me." Edward said and kissed my hair.

"Have fun." I told them and waved goodbye as they jumped out the window. I noticed that Emmett was the only one staying behind besides me.

"So Bells what do you want to do today?" HE asked as he came up from behind me.

"Honestly Emmett I'm not much of company today. I think I'm going to go see if Charlie's house is still standing and go to the realtor's office. If you want to you can come. As long has you are not a nudge." I offered. I looked up and he was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly my coat was thrown at my back. "Come on lets boogie." Emmett said as he opened the door.

"Never again Emmett say boogie." I told him serious. I walked outside and the sun was out and we both sparkled.

"Hey Emmett hold still." I told him. He looked at me weird. I pushed my human power out from me and we were both turned human.

"Awesome!!!" Emmett approved. I laughed and got into my McLaren I had transported before we had gotten to the airport in Italy.

I pulled onto the main road and drove to Charlie's house. I turned the corner and found several big houses that were fairly new. I pulled in front of Charlie's house. On the front lawn the sign said, _newly refurbished, a classic and an oldie. Last owner lived in 2009. Call 555-777-8888 for information._ I smiled and looked at Emmett and he nodded in approval. We got back in the car and I pulled out my phone. _ One Missed Call… Edward. _ Crap. I hit redial and held it to my ear.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Edward, calm down you called me remember." I told him smugly.

"Right, I had just got like all 10,000 of your powers. Is everything okay?" He said

"Everything is fine, Emmett is with me. It became sunny out and I wanted to get Charlie's house today so Emmett and I are human." I told him. I waited for him to answer and I heard Rosalie scream, "She did what to him!"

"Edward tell her to calm down, he'll be fine." I reassured her.

"Okay hey look call me if you need me okay?" He said.

"Alright, see you tonight." I whispered sweetly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"See you later." I told him quickly and hung up. Emmett had a tear come out of his eye.

"Aw Emmett what's wrong?" I asked holding back laughter.

"Nothing… I found a pack of salad crackers in your glove compartment and I forgot what it was like to cry and I took a crumb and put it in my eye and now it's stuck!" Emmett complained and more tears came down. I let my laughter loose and I couldn't stop. I turned the key to warm off up the car.

I took my phone and dialed the number on the sign and kept laughing until a voice came on the other line.

"Newton Realtor this is Cindy, how may I help you?"

"Hi this is Isabella Swan I am interested in buying the old Swan house on 122 Spoon Drive." (**A/N haha get it spoon drive in Forks Washington :]) **

"Yes, are you there now?" Cindy asked.

"Yes I am." I told her.

"Well I can meet you there in 10 minutes." She informed.

"Okay see you then." I told her sweetly.

I hung up the phone and looked over at Emmett. He was still trying to get the crumb out of his eyes. I laughed.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"The realtor will be here in 10 minutes." I told him.

"Just awesome. I have 10 minutes to get this damn crumb out of my eye. Screw curiosity." He muttered under his breath. I giggled.

I turned on the radio and turned on . The DJ came on and introduced the next song.

"This song comes all the way from Italy. Chasing Pirates by: Lizzy V." I gasped and turned the station. Emmett looked at me weird. He put the station back and my voice was on the radio.

"Aro promised America wouldn't hear it." I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, is this you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"You're amazing." He complimented.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"It never came up." I told him

"Bella, your voice is amazing." He said again

"Thanks. This was #1 in Italy for about a year and a half." I told him.

"Damn so you must be like more loaded then the Cullens." He joked.

"I doubt it Emmett. And I don't want to know." I told him honestly. The Cullens had a lot of money; I didn't even want to think how much. It was just Carlisle's 1,000 years of savings as a doctor. Once the song ended and another song came on.

"Next up 99 Times by: Lizzy V." The DJ announced.

"Ugh what the heck this is only for Italy." I moaned. I dialed the station number and was put on hold.

"Hello and thank you for calling .This is DJ Corby what is your request?" He greeted.

"Hi this is Lizzy V. And I want you to stop play my music." I yelled at him.

"Oh wow Lizzy V on the phone!" He gasped.

"Yeah now stop playing my music." I told him.

"Why it's amazing!" He complimented.

"I want to know who gave you the rights to my music." I demanded.

"The studio bought copies from V Records in Italy." He exclaimed.

I screamed and ended the call. Emmett was shaking the car dancing to the music. I quickly shut off the radio.

"Hey I was listening to you." He whined and turned it back on.

I dialed Aro's number quickly while I still had the guts.

"Hello this is Aro." He greeted.

"Aro I swear I will kill you." I threatened.

"Oh it's Bella. What did I do now?"He moaned

"You sold an American Radio Station my freaking music TRADER!" I yelled at him and got out of the car.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said innocently.

"Don't give me the crap Aro. I sang when I was depressed. You and Caius manipulated me in singing my feelings and I forgave you then but this is unforgivable."

"My Janey wanted the Label, so I gave it to her and now she owns it." He informed me. I screamed at him

"Aro I want you to fix this NOW!" I yelled. "Or else." I finished.

"Or else what." He taunted.

"Or I will kill your saggy ass and I will rule Volterra and expose us. And don't think I can't. I just got the manipulation power on the plane yesterday. You take it off or I promise you, you will not live to see Sulpicia have her child. Which by the way I helped her conceive the thing. Now get it off!" I yelled and snapped the phone shut. A car parked in back of the McLaren and a brunette stood by its side. Assuming this is Cindy the realtor.

**Okay that was a tense chapter and we found out a lot. Let's review:**

** -Mike went into selling property haha**

** -Bella and Charlie lives on Spoon Road **

** -Emmett's not afraid to cry even of its fake **

** -Bella SINGS : O **

** -and Emmett likes to use the word **_**Boogie **_**:)**

**I'll try to update soon. I have break that starts tomorrow :) and then schools out forever! (or at least for the 2009 year :]) **


	21. Lizzy V now exposed

Bella POV

"Well that settles it. Here are your keys." Cindy smiled as I finished signing papers.

"Thanks for getting all paper work done now. I had just moved her today and I didn't want to sleep on the streets." I told her.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Emmett told her.

"Oh are you two married. I thought you two were brother and sister you two look so much alike!" Cindy explained. My face turned a light pink.

"Yep just married a week ago." Emmett answered. I glared at him.

"Oh well congratulations." Cindy congratulated.

"Thanks." I sneered. Cindy got into her car and drove away.

"Emmett, what the heck?!"

"What can't I have a little fun?" He asked innocently.

"No you can't. Now come explore the house with me. They made everything bigger and I think they did stuff to the basement."

We walked back into the house and walked into the kitchen and made a sharp right till we hit the basement door. I opened it and we walked down the staircase.

"Oh my…" I trialed off.

"Wow, well isn't this convenient." He laughed.

Here in the basement was full recording studio and sound booth. I walked over to the sound board and brushed my keys over the buttons.

"Hey Bells go in the sound booth and sing for me." Emmett pointed to the booth.

"No, I'm not a good singer when I'm human."

I lied as smoothly as possible

"Liar, it's written all over your face."

"Fine." I grumbled.

I stood in front of the mic and waited for Emmett with my hands on my hips.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked

"For you to give me a song to sing." I told him.

"Uh…" He leaned back in the swivel chair.

"Never mind I got my own."

"And 3-2-1…" Emmett counted down.

Am I, heading for disaster?  
Am I, forgetting what I know?  
Or am I afraid instead of letting go?

Are we, dangerous together?  
Are we, pretending to be sure?  
Are we walking into that storm?

Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
and make it better  
Here we go again

Is this what we always wanted?  
Is this a beautiful mistake?  
Is this the way two hearts are bound to break?

Show me a part of you that's different  
Show me that you know what I need  
Give me something we can believe in

Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

The words spoke to me as if they were true to my life, and they were. It was the song that described the point Edward and I were at. We might be doing 'us' all over again. So _Here We Go Again._ I looked up from the mic and there was Emmett and Edward. His eye huge and I felt myself blush a dark shade of pink. His mouth hung open and I didn't know what to say. _Now was the time to talk._

I walked out of the booth and then I walked over to Emmett and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What's your problem Emmett?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned and held the back of his head as if it hurt.

"Warn me that Edward had come in." I yelled again.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Edward asked hurt.

"The topic never came up." I told him

"Dude she is an Italian superstar!" Emmett told him. I blushed some more.

"Oh really, well it's nice to see the great communication we have." Edward shrugged.

"Edward, don't pin this on me. I wasn't supposed to see you ever again. _Remember?_ I found out I could sing when I got to Volterra. I was randomly singing and Aro and Marcus recorded me singing a song Heidi wrote and started a record label off of it!" I told him,

"I forgave them because they manipulated me that I could get all of my sorrow and stress from the Cullens off my back. AND I WAS DEPERATE AT THAT POINT TO FORGET ABOUT YOU! SO I FORGOT ABOUT WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" I yelled at him his eyes were filled with sorrow,

"They made me a star under the name Lizzy V and I was or am a famous Italian singer. Aro promised that America would never hear it because I knew the _Cullens_ would interfere if they hear me on the radio and automatically knew it was me. Edward _**do not **_pin this on me!" I yelled and explained. He sobbed and venom tears came down.

"Bella…" Emmett trailed off.

"No, here take my car home and once I get my immortality back I'll transport it back." I threw him the keys.

"Let's go Edward." Emmett pushed me along.

"Here, have the immortality and your powers there are way too many for me." Edward sniffled and gave me my powers back. Emmett groaned and threw me back my keys. Emmett pushed Edward up the stairs and Edward took off.

"Gee Bells, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your new relationship with him." Emmett apologized.

"It's okay Em, it wasn't your fault. It's ours, we are rushing things. I need to get everything out in the open and get over Ryan." I told him.

"But I thought you already got over him." Emmett asked confused,

"It takes a long time for a girl to get over a guy Em. It took me not even 100 years to get over Edward." I laughed a small laugh.

"Well, you love him right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I do very much." I told him.

"Then don't kill him now, just because of a misunderstanding." He kissed my head and ran off into the woods beside the house. _At least I had my woods. _That seemed to be the only thing left over from my human years… that were good at least.

I grabbed my carry-on from my trunk and I walked into the bare house. I sat in the corner and booted up my laptop. I got my music program up and connected my music to the sound system and I started to sing my feelings and started to write my music.

**

* * *

****Okay that was the chapter. The here we go again song is from Alexz Johnson and Tim Rozon. The 99 times belongs to Kate Voegele and Chasing Pirates belongs to Norah Jones!! Thanks for reading**


	22. Pictures to Burn

I had written 8 songs in 9 hours a new record. I felt horrible and I needed a friend, although all my best friends were in Italy. Only one of them was here in Forks, she wasn't available. I went onto my laptop and looked at all of my pictures. There was a picture of Heidi Jane and I we were in the East garden and goofing off. I laughed at the memory and kept scrolling through then I got to a different picture.

It was Ryan and I. We had taken a trip to Paris one year and we were kissing under the Eiffel tower. I clicked another picture and it was when Ryan and I were dancing at Felix's Spring Ball he held one year that ended disastrous, but it was fun while it lasted. He was whispering in my ear that he loved me and that it was him and I forever and it sounded good while it lasted. I sighed and crooked my head back to my side. I looked through the rest of the pictures till I got to my music album pictures. My first hit album was me in the middle and Felix, Ryan, Alec and a few other models surrounding me. That was the best photo shoot for an album ever, Heidi and Jane was behind the photographer and making weird faces and mocking the photographer and we couldn't stop laughing. Aro eventually escorted them out.

What I realize now is that, I should have let Ryan explain himself and gave him a chance. He was there for me and gave me millions of chances when I turned myself human at night and cried and cried over Edward. He loved me and I loved him. I wish I could bring him back… _bring him back!_ I quickly pulled up a picture of Ryan by himself and printed it. I placed the picture of him on the ground in front of me and pushed my power forward. The picture rose in the air and Ryan popped out.

"Welcome back." I smiled; he walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hate being dead, is so dark in hell." He muttered.

"Huh, so we do go to hell?" I asked

"Yep." He smiled and kissed me

"Ryan, I didn't bring you back for a make out session, we need to talk." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, talk." He murmured.

"Why were you going to kill me?" I asked

"Because I thought you played me and lied to me when you said we were transformed on the same day." He said.

"So that gives you a right to kill me?" I asked.

"No." He said and sat on the ground, I followed and I sat on the swivel chair.

"You could have came to me you know." I told him, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah well it never really crossed my mind." He pouted.

"So you with Cullen now?" Ryan asked

"Not 100% sure." I told him honestly.

"So where are we?" He asked

"My old house when I was human." I told him.

"We are in the states?" He asked. I nodded.

"You remember we used to record our own songs and we would get paid extra by Aro to hold a concert in the V Records Concert Hall?" He reminisced.

"Yeah, we made a great group." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Come on one more time just this once." He laughed and got up and held out his hand for me to follow.

"Which song?" I asked

"Love to Burn." Ryan smiled, our #1 hit song.

[Bella]  
I've seen you fallin' in and out of things  
Your heart heats up, your hearts gets cold  
Lights up and yarns again

What's your story  
I don't want a flash of glory  
Then the crash  
What was that  
And why I fall so fast

[Ryan]  
Slow down, we've got time  
Need to know, that your all mine

[Both]  
Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn...for you

[Ryan]  
I can live without you and happy by myself  
But you get to me and make me feel like there's no one else

What you doin'  
Leavin' hearts in ruins  
Can't you see  
For us to be  
That just won't fly with me

[Bella]  
Slow down, let's get it right  
Make it last, let's start tonight

[Both]  
Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn for you

I'd see it through  
If I was sure you'd feel this way for me  
It's gotta be  
Much more that anything we say or love  
To ever last  
I need to know it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay  
Here to stay  
That you are here to stay...

Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Tonight we won't let anything get in our way

Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
and if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn...for you…you…you

Suddenly there were two people clapping at the doorway. My head shot up and there was Alice and Heidi. I ran out of the booth and ran to Heidi. I gave her a huge hug.

"I knew you could do it!" I whispered.

"Well Aro finally ticked me off with giving the record label to Jane so I bailed." She said.

"Hello Heidi." Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan, I see she brought you back from the dead." She glared at him.

"Oh so Bella turned you against me?" Ryan asked

"No, I made the choice to hate you." Heidi said.

"Hey Alice." I greeted.

"Hi Bella." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We've gone back to the same moods we were in when we left." Alice started to sob.

"Alice, I am right here. Edward and I just blew everything way out of proportion. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere." I told her with my hands on her shoulders and her head was bent down to the ground.

"How about this, I'll talk to him tomorrow. That way it gives him time to cool off and time for me too." I told her.

She looked up and met my gaze. "Okay." She nodded.

"Now go home to Jasper and do some damage control. Have Edward call me in the morning and we will go from there." I told her. She nodded and started to walk upstairs.

"Oh and Alice, tell Edward a word about Ryan and I will wear sweat pants in public." I threatened.

Her eyes were bright and wide and raised her right hand. "I swear." And she walked out of the house.

"I guess my timing was a little off?" Heidi joked.

"No, it's perfect." I told her and gave her another sideways hug. "Now as for you." I pointed to Ryan. His eyes were wide.

"Don't send me back to Hell! Please!" He begged.

"Nope. You're gone until I need a new hit single." I told him. He stuck his tongue out. I pushed my power out from my finger tips and Ryan disappeared back into the photo he came out of. Now all I had was Heidi and that's all I needed for the night.


	23. New Years The end

Heidi and I reminisced on the old times we had in Volterra. We sat up waiting for the morning to come. We went online shopping and set up which rooms were whose. I told her I wanted my old room because of the memories and the easy access just in case Edward still wanted to sneak in my room, yeah it was pathetic but yet I still like the idea.

"So are you going to call him?" Heidi asked.

"In the morning. He's probably hunting or blowing off steam." I told her.

"So what exactly happen?" She asked.

"To be honest I really don't know what happen. I think we need space from each other. We rushed our relationship in Volterra. I think the bliss of having each other in our lives again with Ryan gone kind of turned us into horny teens." I told her.

Heidi laughed. "You two _are_ horny teens, for each other. No one else just you two, you two were met for each other."

"Thanks Heidi but seriously we need our space." I told her. She got up and looked out the window.

"Bella, look it's snowing." She smiled. I rushed over to her and there was snow covering the ground.

"What's today's date?" I stammered.

"December 31." She whispered.

"That's right, Ryan and I celebrated Christmas killing each other and then I spent the night with…Edward." I trailed off.

"Oh my god… Bella look." Heidi pointed out the window excitedly.

"What now Heidi?" I asked. I walked out to the window and Edward was standing on the lawn throwing pebbles at my window, in the snow! I quickly lifted my window.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked.

"Come down and I'll explain." He called.

"Stay right there." I told him and shut the window.

"Heidi, what time is it?" I asked.

"What am I father time?" She looked at me weird "its 11:45." She smiled.

"I'll be back." I told her.

"I'll be watching." I smiled. I glared at her and grabbed my wool coat off the coat rack and ran outside to meet Edward.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He apologized.

"No I am." I told him.

"I over reacted and blew everything out of proportion. You would have told me eventually."

"I am sorry for not telling you a big part of my life." I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds and then spoke.

"Bella, I don't know how to live without you." He whispered.

"Neither do I." I smirked.

"Bella, will you take me back and be my girlfriend again?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

He kissed me softly then deepened the kiss more and then all of a sudden I heard the town bell ring in the New Year, Heidi inside screaming her lungs off, and soon there were fireworks in the air. Edward swung me around in the air without breaking the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happy New Year Love." He whispered.

"Happy New Year Edward." I told him and pecked his lips once more.

"Come inside, its cold." I told him.

"You're wimpy for a vampire when it comes to the weather." He teased and wrapped him arm around my waist. We walked in the house and he helped me take off my snow covered jacket. He took his coat off too and hung both on the coat rack.

"Heidi, you can come down now." I called.

"Is it a safe zone?" She teased

"Well I thought you were spying." I teased.

"I was but then you two were making out so I gave you some privacy." She smiled

"Gee thanks Heidi." I laughed.

"I don't know what's worse, Heidi or Alice when it comes to being nosey." Edward whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"It's a close one." I agreed.

"Well Bella, happy new year." Heidi wished.

"You too Heidi, this year is going to be a good one I can tell already." I smiled up at Edward and he gave me another kiss.

"Come on lets go celebrate with the family." He smiled.

"Are you sure Alice and Jasper and Em and Rose are probably having New Year's sex."

"You're right." Edward sighed. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a while carton.

"You have officially lost your vampirism Bella." Edward teased.

"Oh yeah, then I guess I won't have any mountain lion blood then." I told him. His eyes widened. He loved his mountain lions.

"Is that where your stash of blood went?" Heidi smiled. "I went to get some when Aro wouldn't let me hunt because I had to 'work' and it wasn't in your mini fridge in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I brought it with me." I told her as I handed everybody their cup.

"Cheers to happy healthy and successful new year." Edward proposed.

"Cheers." Heidi and I agreed, we all clung glasses and drank to the New Year.

**Happy New Year everyone!!!! 2010 is going to be full of stories. I have two 3 inch binders full of stories to publish on fan fiction so my new year's resolution is too: **

**Look good in a bikini by July rofl**

**Publish all of my stories.**

**Have a happy and healthy new year everyone. Thanks for reading sun set. I'm not sure about a sequel. But Edward and Bella live happily ever after. You don't like then ending? Write your own and send it to me.**


End file.
